hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2455 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Free Editing)
Welcome to another free editing season! However, this one is going to be a little bit different than my previous free editing seasons. All types of hurricanes are encouraged. Normal hurricanes, erasicanes, hypercanes, megacanes, infinite storms, mini black holes, multiplicanes, antihurricanes, snowcanes, superstorms and any type of hurricane, realistic or hypothetical, are all welcome. Feel free to make storms with realistic or crazy tracks. Storms of all intensities and lengths are also allowed. As usual, I will not add storms in the season, but I will add some unfilled descriptions. Names used in this season are made-up and in alphabetical order. They are all made-up, cool names. I want this season to be active as possible. Same rules as previous seasons for infoboxes: Use Atl as basin and SSHS as Warning Center. All storms that do not have Atl as their basin and SSHS as Warning Center will be edited. This season is now open to adding storms. The 2455 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing event in the Atlantic Ocean. The first storm of the season, Arrow, formed on January 1. Because of a lack of names available, the NHC decided to use a new list of made-up names, but the names would not be revealed until each storm is named. Due to an extreme La Nina event, this season is expected to be active. The 2455 Atlantic season is also the 2,455th season to exist since 1 A.D. Predictions Make your predictions here if you want! Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2400 till:31/12/2400 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2400 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2400 till:05/01/2400 color:TS text:Arrow (TS) from:06/01/2400 till:24/01/2400 color:C2 text:Beruano (C2) from:01/02/2400 till:06/02/2400 color:TS text:Colinda (TS) from:02/02/2400 till:21/02/2400 color:C4 text:Dablona (C4) from:05/02/2400 till:28/02/2400 color:C5 text:Emuani (C5) from:11/02/2400 till:17/02/2400 color:C1 text: Fay (C1) from:01/03/2400 till:30/03/2400 color:C7 text:"Hiluni (C7)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2400 till:01/02/2400 text:January from:01/02/2400 till:01/03/2400 text:February from:01/03/2400 till:01/04/2400 text:March from:01/04/2400 till:01/05/2400 text:April from:01/05/2400 till:01/06/2400 text:May from:01/06/2400 till:01/07/2400 text:June from:01/07/2400 till:01/08/2400 text:July from:01/08/2400 till:01/09/2400 text:August from:01/09/2400 till:01/10/2400 text:September from:01/10/2400 till:01/11/2400 text:October from:01/11/2400 till:01/12/2400 text:November from:01/12/2400 till:31/12/2400 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Arrow In late December 2454, a low pressure area with showers and thunderstorms that developed just east of the Lesser Antilles slowly started to develop a convective center. Early on January 1, Tropical Depression Twenty-Five formed about 100 miles north of the Lesser Antilles. Originally, it was thought that Arrow formed late on December 31, so it was given the number Twenty-Five instead of One, but post-season analysis showed that the storm did not form until around 2AM on January 1. Twenty-Five later intensified into Tropical Storm Arrow on January 2. Because the storm was not named until 2455, it received the name "Arrow" instead of the next name on the 2454 list. Arrow then moved northward and slowly gained strength, reaching its peak intensity on January 4 with 50 mph winds. Arrow then became extratropical on January 5. There was no damage or fatalities associated with Arrow. Due to this unusual formation event, Arrow is officially considered part of both the 2454 and 2455 Atlantic Hurricane Seasons. Hurricane Beruano On January 4, a subtropical wave exited the coast of England after dumping as much as 5 inches of rain throughout the United Kingdom. The subtropical wave slowly moved southward, and became Subtropical Depression One on January 6 near the Azores. (Because Arrow was officially TD 25, Beruano was designated TD 1 instead of TD 2). Beruano continued to move southward before turning to the west near the Cape Verde Islands on January 10, still a subtropical storm. At this point, Beruano entered warmer waters and was classified as a fully tropical storm on January 11 with winds of 60 mph. Beruano then entered an area with no wind shear, causing the storm to rapidly intensify into a Category 2 hurricane in just 6 hours from a tropical depression. However, the peak intensity did not last long, as Beruano weakened to a Category 1 on January 13 and a tropical storm on January 14, about 600 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Beruano then acquired its second peak intensity on January 17 about 200 miles northeast of the Lesser Antilles on January 18, and remained a Category 1 with 85 mph winds until January 24, when Beruano became extratropical north of Bermuda. Beruano caused three fatalities, two of which were in the UK before the storm became tropical, and one of which was in Martinique due to higher seas. Tropical Storm Colinda Hurricane Dablona Hurricane Emuani Hurricane Fay A tropical wave left Africa on February 10 and quickly strengthened into Tropical Depression Six. The next day, Six reached Tropical Storm Status receiving the name Fay in the open Atlantic. Fay then became stationary for a few hours on February 12 and made a U-Turn the next day, now heading for the Azores. Fay then strengthened to a Category 1 Hurricane early February 14.That would be its peak intensity with winds of 75 mph, and a pressure of 982 millibars. While Fay was heading for the Azores, it made another U-Turn, now heading for the Leeward Islands on February 15. It then went through an area of strong wind shear, and rapidly weakened, becoming a Tropical Storm early February 16, a Tropical Depression a few hours later, and dissipated the next day. Overall, Fay caused no damage and did not affect land. If Fay had not made the first U-Turn, it would have hit Florida as a Major Hurricane. If it kept heading for the Azores, it would have hit the Azores as a Tropical Storm. Subtropical Cyclone Gus Hurricane Hiluni Hurricane Irmarepeat Names Used The following names will be used in the 2455 Atlantic Hurricane Season: *Arrow *Beruano *Colinda *Dablona *Emuani *Fay *Gus *Hiluni Season Effects |} Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Seasons with unusual names Category:Storms with a silly name Category:Antihurricanes Category:Multiplicanes Category:Erasicanes Category:Addicanes Category:Dividicane Category:Firecanes Category:Snowcanes